


Fool's Gold

by koanju (verstehen)



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verstehen/pseuds/koanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hei in the lion's den.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna/gifts).



"Seems a shame to wear a mask over this face," November 11 said, running a hand down his cheek lightly before gripping his chin. "I have to admit being curious about the face behind that mask of yours, BK-201."

Hei did as he'd been doing for years: he just locked eyes with the other man – the enemy – and said nothing.

November 11 didn't seem to care if he responded or not, however, as he continued to talk, his fingers tightening on Hei's chin. "We're very interested in how you acquired your ability." His lips curled up a little. "And how much of that ability you acquired. The Triads were very helpful in giving us information about the first BK-201 contractor once we applied the right pressure." The calloused thumb stroked just under his bottom lip and Hei mentally sighed, realizing just the kind of interrogation this would turn out to be. "Your sister, I believe?"

One of the first tricks of a good interrogator: create common ground by giving the victim easy questions that were easily relatable or both interrogator and victim knew the answers to – and knew the other knew as well. November 11's grip on his chin was too tight for Hei to nod so he simply lowered his eyes once before bringing them back up to watch his captor.

"I didn't think you would be easy," November 11 said, his tone light as he chuckled. "I'm sure you're plotting the best moves for getting yourself out of here, aren't you?" With his other hand, he reached up and half-tapped Hei's temple and half brushed Hei's dark out of the way.

This seduction wasn't nearly as sloppy as some he'd seen – or used himself. November 11 knew just where to apply the right pressure and when to back off. The touch on Hei's chin was gentle, almost lover-like, where the fingers through his hair had more pressure, and nails, as November 11 scratched his scalp lightly.

November 11 laughed softly again. "There are exactly 211 guards in this building. There are four Contractors, not including myself. 7,658 weapons – 6,789 guns alone. The windows are shatterproof. The exits are guarded by men, auto-turrets, and thumb and voiceprint scanners." He let go of both Hei's hair and his chin. "I'd like to see your strategy for getting around that. You're very good, BK-201, but there's only one person who might be that good." He raised an eyebrow down at him. "What can I do to convince you to cooperate? Work with us, we will reward a man of your skills."

He turned away, toward the bucket of water that November 11 had brought in with him and Hei tensed in anticipation of what November 11 might do. He didn't particularly want to be frozen. "I already have a job," he said, speaking for the first time since November 11's team had captured him.

"True." He leaned down and picked the bucket up, carrying it closer to Hei. He noticed a ladle floating on top of the water he hadn't seen when November 11 carried the bucket in. "But I don't believe your goals are anything like your employer's goals." He fished the ladle out of the water, full, and Hei watched droplets fall off his fingers. "Water?" November 11 offered pleasantly.

Hei nodded cautiously, leaning forward toward the ladle as much as he could tied to the chair with ropes that seemed to be completely non-conductive. They had prepared well for capturing him. The Americans must need something desperately, especially if they'd gone to the Triad about him.

November 11's offer wasn't a trick, however, and he set the ladle against Hei's lips and tilted enough so that he could drink easily without water spilling on his face. He drank only a little at first, cautious of poisons or drugs. November 11 silently dropped the ladle and set the bucket to the side of Hei's chair. "Ask me if you want some more."

Hei almost smiled. Another classic interrogation technique – make the victim reliant on the interrogator.

"You still haven't answered my question," November 11 said, moving to pull the room's only other furniture – a wooden chair – close, so he was sitting in front of Hei. Their knees touched. "What are your goals, BK-201? Your sister, I assume. You have been searching for her since the disappearance of Heaven's Gate. Something she caused, yes?" He continued without waiting for an answer. "Your history – what little of it we could find, even with the Triad's 'cooperation' – indicates you were an assassin even before you were a Contractor." He smiled at Hei, leaning over, close. "We can give you as much of that as you desire. There's always work."

"I already have a job," Hei repeated.

"Is it one you like? One that can be respected? Aren't you tired of having your way barred by police? Or the Syndicate themselves?" His smile turned whimsical, something of an odd expression on a Contractor.

But over the years Hei had realized that Contractors weren't all exactly emotionless. There were variations in how Contractors thought and experienced, just like there were variations in powers. Maybe November 11 was just a really good actor. Maybe November 11 really did feel.

Despite himself, Hei was curious.

"I like my job," he said patiently. "The only thing that would get me to leave the Triad…" He trailed off, pretending to be thinking. If the Americans had real information about Bai, he'd use it. But he also wanted to protect his team; what might the Triad do to Mao, Huang and Yin if he defected?

"No," he said finally. "There's nothing."

"Not even solid information on your sister?" November 11 asked, dangling it like a carrot. He reached out and grasped Hei's chin again, the water on his fingers brisk and cold. "Or the chance to find her?"

Hei ignored the sensation of ice and cold in the other man's touch. "Maybe, if I thought you had information I didn't."

"We have access, BK-201. We have access. The Triad can't get you that." He smiled and leaned forward, stopping just short of Hei's lips. He felt the other man's breath puffing on his face. "Shall we seal the deal?"

Hei swallowed at the offer, what was implied. A chance to get back into Hell's Gate. A chance to escape from the CIA by lying. Both required saying yes.

Finally, he made his decision and spoke his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a sex scene to "seal the deal" as requested by the recipient, but it's been so long since I've written porn and I've gotten really bad at them! So I decided to, instead, leave what happens -- and Hei's choice -- up to the reader.


End file.
